Secret
by tbsavafob
Summary: Ryan carries a secret. One that puts his life and others in danger. He soon learns not only who his friends and enemies are. He learns of others, just like him. Rating for, as always, safety. *Final Chapter Posted*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I know I already one story out there, but I felt the urge to write this one. I just always imagined Ryan and Speed as friends. Now here's my chance, though none of the others know it. Yet. Anyways, just remember, mistakes are always mine, since I usually write alone. CC is welcome. No flames please. And, sadly, I do not own CSI: Miami, or any of its characters. Now here's my second story. :)**

Ryan Wolfe carried a secret. One he never told anyone, out of the need for safety. He could speak to the dead. He saw people who had "passed on". The only people who could possible know was the spirits and his mother. His mother would never confirm it though. She would probably say her son just had very complicated, imaginary friends.

Ryan himself didn't understand it first. Not till his grandfather passed away when he was ten. Ryan saw the body in the casket, but he also saw the same man, over in the corner, smiling at him and waving. That's when he figured out what it was. A blessing and a curse, but one he decided to keep to himself.

Now I know what you're thinking. 'Why doesn't he use it to solve all his cases?' Frankly, that's not how it works. Though he has seen many memorable ghosts, and has spoken to many as well. None really want to talk about how they go. Many don't know what evidence was. Most just ignored him and moved on. He usually just listens and lets them talk about what they want.

When Ryan became a CSI, they came by more often. Some sad, many indifferent, and though the lab doesn't know it, Tim "Speed" Speedle was still there.

He was one of the few Ryan spoke to often. He was Ryan's friend, secretly of course.

Today was no exception. Speed was helpful sometimes, but he also had a habit of coming when Ryan was busy.

"Hey."

"Hello Speed."

"How's it going?"

"What?"

"The case, what else?"

"Better when you weren't here."

"Come on now, why so bitter?"

"It's a hard case Speed."

"Oh, what happened?"

"It was a kid this time."

"Oh." Speed understood this. Those were the hardest cases.

"Ryan." Calleigh walked into the room.

"Yes Calleigh."

"Tara found some fibers under the vics nails. I need you to analyze them."

"Just hand them over. I need a break from glass for a little bit."

"Here ya go." Calleigh smiled and walked off.

"She's probably going to test fire a gun found at the scene, right?"

"How'd you know?" Ryan gave him a suspicious look.

"Just a guess. She always has this look on her face when she's going to try out a new piece." The friends smiled at this. They both knew it was true.

"So, you have some fibers?"

"Let me guess, you wanna take a look?"

"You know me too well kid. Just too well." And this is how the days preceded, Ryan never telling a soul about this. Always keeping his gift a secret.

But see, the problem with secrets, is those who search for them. The setback to being a CSI is the fact that secrets don't stay secrets long. Eventually, they come out, and that's where the trouble comes out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A little shorter than the last. Probably not as good. I guess you gotta have a bad chapter every once in awhile. Anyways mistakes mine, CC & Reviews welcome, and I don't own them. (Damnit!) Now here's chapter two. :)**

Ryan awoke to a disturbance. Someone was pounding and yelling at his door. 'Strange.' he thought.

Then he heard what they were yelling. "Fire! Ryan, get up! There's a fire!" His neighbor were yelling fire.

Ryan grabbed his shoes and phone, and ran out the door.

The fire department was there. The fire spread right after Ryan left the building. He was feeling nervous, and then a little girl walked up with her mother. They weren't holding hands. 'Odd.'

It hit him, one of them was still in there, and was not coming out the way he did. This saddened him.

"Sir?" It was the little girl speaking.

"Yes?" He picked her up. She was the living one.

"I see them too."

"Who?"

"The ghost." Ryan was shocked. "I could by the look on your face. You didn't know if it was me or mommy."

'Such a mature little girl.' Ryan thought, and he smiled. He liked this child. While holding the child, he wondered who he should call. Good thing it was the morning, because Horatio soon showed up.

"What happened, Mr. Wolfe?"

"I don't know H. I was sleeping and a neighbor pounded on my door. I grabbed my phone and shoes and ran out. Found this little girl all alone." he said, tilting his head toward. He wasn't going to tell him she was with her dead mothers' spirit.

"He doesn't know, does he?" the child asked Ryan.

"Know what Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio was confused. What was this child talking about?

"His name is Ryan. Just like mine is Alice. What's your name?" Horatio smiled. This was a smart child.

"My name is Horatio. Can you tell me where your mother is?"

"Inside and over there." She pointed in a direction behind him. 'Two places at once?' Now he knew something was up.

"Alice, you don't mind if I speak to Ryan alone, do you?"

"No, just as long as you're nice. It's not his fault." And she walked off to one of the firefighters.

"Are you going to explain to me?"

Ryan hesitated. "I want to Horatio, but I can't. It's complicated." Horatio was staring at Ryan. There was no getting around this. "Ok, but not here. There are too many people."

Horatio respected this. He nodded at Ryan in agreement. "I want you at the lab, and I want you to take the child with you. Understood?"

"Yes." And Ryan walked away. He had a change of clothes at the lab. There was no need to worry, yet.

"Where are we going?" little Alice asked.

"We're going to my job. There, we will meet a couple of other people."

"Is there any ghost there?"

"One. He's a friend of mine. His name is Tim, but he likes to be called Speed."

"Ok." The child smiled at him and sat quietly in the back seat. She was excited about meeting Speed. He sounded cool.


	3. Chapter 3

**What is up with me and short chapters? Oh well. Sorry for any mistakes, those are mine. CC is welcome as well as reviews. I update for you guys. Still don't own, accept Alice. She's all mine. So, here's the story. Hope you like. :)**

"Hey Ryan, why are you in you night clothes? And why do you have a kid with you?"

"There was a fire Speed."

"Oh god, I'm glad you're ok. Don't need you ending like me."

"This is Alice Speed."

"Umm, she can see me?"

"Yes, she can."

Speed wasn't use to this. "Hello there Alice, I'm Tim, but you can call me Speed."

"Hello. Are you as cool as Ryan? Cause Ryan is just like me. He says you're a ghost."

"That's right, I am. Where's your mommy and daddy?"

"Just like you."

Speed didn't know what to say to this. The only person he has talked to in five years was Ryan, and he was not a child. "I'm sorry."

"No need. It's ok. I'm not like other children, so I understand death, just like Ryan did. He was a very interesting child." Speed looked confused. Ryan looked nervous. "I can read minds too. Isn't that cool!?"

'Oh dear.' was all Speed thought. "Even mine?"

"Do you have memories?"

"Yes."

"Then I can."

"I'm going to get dressed; you stay with Speed, ok?"

"Ok." Ryan walked off to change.

"You wish you were alive. I can tell."

"Of course. It was my fault I'm this way."

"I'm sure you may get a second chance."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Ok?" Now he wanted to know what she meant, but he wouldn't push her. She just became an orphan. He wouldn't push her into anything. 'Another chance?' Wouldn't he give for that. Then he thought about Ryan. A chance to meet him while he was alive. What a dream. Speed smiled. What a dream.

* * *

It was a little while later and Ryan was in Horatio's office with Alice. She was colouring and smiling. Ryan was bent over watching this and speaking to her.

Horatio himself was watching this exchange from afar and smiled.

"Horatio."

"Yes Eric?"

"She's alone. There are no more living relatives." Horatio signed. "There's more H."

"What else?"

"Besides her parents being the only victims, their place was the starting point." Eric handed him the autopsy report. "There is evidence of an accelerant. They died before the fire. They were stabbed to death."

"So our accident is arson." was his last words to Eric before he went to speak with Ryan and Alice in his office. He still had some unanswered questions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmm, I really don't know how you guys are going to react to this chapter. It was difficult to write. Oh well. Mistakes mine, not CSI Miami. Just Alice. Reviews are love, CC is welcome. Now here's the chapter. :)**

"Heads up. Horatio's coming, and it looks like he wants answers." Speed was warning them of Horatio's arrival.

Both Alice and Ryan looked and saw this. Horatio saw them look up at him. 'How they know I was coming?' He was going to get his answers.

"Horatio."

"Mr. Wolfe."

"I'm guessing you want answers?" Ryan was not looking forward to this. With the exception of Alice, everyone that knew was dead.

"Precisely."

"Ok. This is hard for me to explain, so don't interrupt or come to any conclusions before I'm finished, ok?" Horatio only nodded. He was listening. Ryan began to speak.

* * *

"_Mommy, who's that over there?" His mother looked over in the direction he pointed in. She looked over. No one was there._

"_Sweetie, no one's there."_

"_Yes there is. It's a little girl."_

_Mrs. Wolfe was concerned. "Honey, just run along and play. Dinner will be ready soon." She ignored her sons stare. He ran off and proceeded to talk to the girl, but before he got there, she ran off. Sad, he began playing by himself again._

* * *

"That was the first real incident. I figure it out when I was ten. My grandfather passed away, his body was in the casket, but a man that looked just like him was waving and smiling at me. That's when I knew. I've always kept it to myself, till now."

Horatio was staring. "So this is how you knew I was coming into my office, a spirit told you."

"Yes."

"Who?"

Ryan hesitated. He looked over at Speed, who was standing n the corner. "It's ok. You can tell him I'm here."

Ryan nodded. "Well, Speed told me."

Horatio was shocked. Speed was here, according to Ryan. "How do I know you're not lying?"

"Well, Alice can do the same thing as me and more, and he wants me to tell you he's sorry for not cleaning his gun. It was his entire fault."

Horatio didn't want to believe it. It seemed too fantastic, too unreal. Yet it all made sense.

"It's ok to question. My mommy and daddy didn't believe me at first." Alice replied to his thoughts.

Alice was sad all the sudden. "What's wrong?" Ryan asked her.

"It's my fault mommy and daddy are gone. The people were looking for me, but I was hidden. They couldn't find me."

"What people?" Horatio was the one that asked the question this time.

"The evil ones. They want us all. If they find out about Ryan, they'll try taking him." She began crying.

"No Alice, no one is going to take Ryan, he's completely safe."

"Not for long. There are others. They do different things from me and Ryan. They work for them. They are hunting us down."

Ryan became nervous as well. 'Others?' This wasn't good. Not at all.

"No Ryan, it's not good. We're in danger."

Ryan looked at Horatio. Horatio was letting this information sink in. He learned not only that Ryan and Alice can speak to the dead, but that they were in danger. 'What were they going to do?'

None of them noticed a familiar pair of eyes staring in there direction. 'I found them.' was his thoughts. He walked away happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Toke me a bit, but I have the next chapter. Compared to my previous chapters, this one is long. Still short in my eyes, but I'm comparing myself to others when I do that. I felt this story needed a tiny bit of Eric, so I made him special too. As always, mistakes are mine, not CSI Miami. CC welcome, Reviews are loved. Now on with the AU. :)**

"Eric! We have to hurry out of here!"

"What are you talking about Wolfe?"

"Bomb!" There was panic. They were running. There was a blast, there's no way they made it.

Eric awoke in a cold sweat. 'Not again.' he thought, 'More of those dreams.' Eric hated them. Sure, they were usually helpful in preventing the death of him and his coworkers, but not always. Ryan was still shot with a nail gun, Calleigh was still kidnapped, and he was still shot in the head. All things he dreamt about, but he ignored them.

Though he was in denial, Eric had premonitions. Not often, but often enough.

They made him angry with Ryan sometime. All Eric could conclude was it was his fault. They never happened, EVER, till Wolfe came around. Eric didn't get it. Everything was normal till HE was hired.

At first, the dislike was cause of Speed's death. Then the first 'dreams' came. One where he found out his sister was ill, Wolfe lying in blood on the floor, nail in his eye, Marisol dying from a bullet, Officer Jessop, on the ground dead, due to a grenade.

He ignored them, even when they happened. It wasn't till Calleigh's kidnapping did he begin to accept them, though he doesn't always listen to them. Only when they seemed particular bad, like the one he just had.

One thing was for sure; today was not going to be a good day.

* * *

It was the house, the one in his dream. What was he going to do? He was not going to let something happen this time. "Hey Ryan."

"Yeah Eric?"

"How bout I take the house and you go back to the lab? Maybe visit that little girl, Alice."

"Let me get this straight, you want the entire house, while I go back to the lab and do almost nothing?"

"Pretty much." Eric's plan was cracking. He couldn't just tell Ryan he had a premonition of both them dyeing in that house.

"You're crazy Delko. You know that's not going to work."

"No, I can do the house. I'll send the evidence over for you to process."

Ryan was staring at him. "Is something wrong Eric?" At that moment, there was a huge blast from the direction of the building. Eric's mission was accomplished. He saved both his and Ryan's lives.

He looked over at Ryan, who was lying on the ground, staring at him again, but this time, it was a different kind of look.

Eric got off the ground and helped Ryan up. "You ok?"

He was still staring, he was in shock.

"Hello? Are you ok?"

"You knew it was going to happen, didn't you?"

Eric was speechless. "It's not what you think. I wasn't part of anything…"

Interrupting Eric, Ryan said, "That's not what I meant."

They were silent for a moment. "There's something I have to tell you later Eric, but only if you explain to me how you knew that house was gonna blow. Deal?"

Eric found himself nodding. "Deal."

Then Ryan pulled out his cell to report what happened. Eric assumed he was calling Horatio. 'How in the hell is he going to explain to Ryan how he knew what was going to happen at that house?'

* * *

"Horatio."

"Yes Mr. Wolfe?"

"You won't believe what just happened."

"You're crime scene exploded."

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"Radio."

"Oh, anyways, that's not all."

"Well?"

"It's Eric."

"He wasn't inside, was he?" He was concerned. He didn't here officer down over the scanner.

"No, he saved our lives." Horatio listen with confusion and curiosity. "He prevented us from entering the house. He was making excuses and everything. I think he had a premonition."

Horatio remained silent. 'Another one. Who was next?' "I'm going to bring Alice with me. We'll meet you at your place, seeing as mine is currently unavailable. I'll bring Eric as well, clear things up."

"Ok Mr. Wolfe, I'll see you later." And with that, they each hung up. This was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's my next chapter. I hope you like. You don't know how happy I feel when I read your Reviews. As always, mistakes are mine, just like Alice, CSI Miami is not mine. CC accepted and Reviews are love. Here's the new chapter. :)**

Ryan convinced Eric to come with him to Horatio's. 'Since when did Wolfe know where H lived?' It didn't matter at this point. Eric was sitting in Horatio's living room, with H, Ryan, and a little girl.

The little girl was looking at him with curiosity.

"Eric, you have to tell me how you knew that house was going to blow."

"Would you believe me if I said I dreamt it? I mean, I'm not crazy. I have dreams sometimes, and these dreams happen."

"I believe you."

"You do?"

"Eric, you have premonitions. You see things before they happen. You're not the only one who's unique."

"Do you dream too?"

"No."

"Then how can you know…"

"Listen. Eric, what I do is different, same with Alice here." Eric looked between the two.

"I read minds and speak with the dead." The little girl just smiled up at him.

"And you Wolfe?"

"Speak to the dead, as Alice does." Now this is crazy. There was no way this was going on.

"And Horatio knows?"

"He didn't find out till after the fire at my place. Alice kind of gave it away."

"Are there others?"

"Yes, but I don't any of them."

"That's because we're in danger, right."

Ryan nodded. "How'd you guess?"

"I could just tell from the look on yours and Horatio's faces."

Ryan looked over at Horatio. He'd forgotten he was there. Horatio spoke at this moment. "I have a feeling this isn't over Mr. Wolfe. There's more in that lab. I know it."

"He's probably right." added Alice, "What are the chances that you both work together with so many other people, and be the only ones special. As far as I know, Horatio's special too."

"Why do you say that?"

"It does make sense." Ryan became excited. "Think about it. There must be some sort of key, something that triggers these things."

Eric suddenly asked a question. "You said you speak to the dead, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Is there people at the lab?"

Ryan was nervous now. "Yeah."

"Who?"

"Speed." he whispered.

"Who?" Eric heard him, but he needed him to confirm.

"Speed, ok. Speed hangs around the lab."

"So all these years, you have been talking to Speed, and you never told me?" Eric was angry about this.

"Eric, calm down. My life was already complicated enough. Like I was going to tell you, a complete stranger at the time, that I was talking to his dead best friend!"

"You still could have."

"Would you have believed me?"

Eric thought about this. "No."

"Exactly."

Alice yawned at that moment. "Horatio, I have to get her to bed. She has school tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Mr. Wolfe."

"Bright and early?"

"Bright and early."

Ryan left with Alice in his arms. "He's taking care of her now?"

"Yes. It seems fit."

"You think he's able to take care of her?"

"You've never seen him with children, have you?" Eric shook his head. "Just watch and see."

Eric felt tired in that instance. "You should go home. You have work tomorrow as well."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow H."

"Good night Eric." Eric left soon after. Horatio sat down and started thinking. He was thinking about every team member he had. What if Calleigh carried a secret like this, or Natalia? What about Yelina, Dr. Price, Valera, or even Alexx?

Horatio felt strange all the sudden. As if he was being watched. He looked around, but no one seemed to be there. He shrugged it off. 'Maybe I'm just tired he thought.' He went off it to his room.

A woman with raven coloured hair and a man with light brown hair appeared in Horatio's living room. The woman spoke first. "He should be the next one."

"He will be. Just wait and see."

"Now what are we going to do with the other three?"

"We'll figure that out later. We need for them to find there potential first."

"The younger male is powerful. He has not found his complete potential yet."

"He will in time."

"Let us hope so." Then they disappeared again, as if they were never there.


	7. Chapter 7

**I wasn't sure if I should post this one. It was bothering me all day one whether I should post it or not. Maybe rewrite it. But I changed my mind last minute. So, I hope you like it. Mistakes are mine, as I say everytime. CSI Miami is, last I checked, not mine. CC welcome, Reviews loved. Here you go. :)**

It was a large crime scene, a construction site. The body was on the second floor. Currently, Horatio and Ryan are on the fifth. They were following a blood trail that leads away from the body.

Ryan was looking around, and then he saw the victims' spirit. Ryan turned his head to the side. He proceeded to walk over.

"You can see me?" Ryan nodded. "Can he?" The spirit pointed in Horatio's direction.

"No."

"You need to get out of here kid. Everyone in this building is in danger."

"Why do you say this?"

"My killer is here." This was a first for Ryan. Never has a spirit done this. "This man is strange. It's almost as if he's a cat. Just leave now."

Ryan decided to go back to where Horatio was and tell him what he was told. In that instance, something jumped from above, and landed with perfect grace. Ryan grabbed his gun, but this cat-like man was too quick. In almost an instant, he grabbed Ryan's gun and broke it like a twig. "A weakling. That's what ya are. But that's ok; I'm going to change that." Ryan's eyes widened. He couldn't get the scream in the back of his throat out.

* * *

Horatio felt alert all the sudden. Something was wrong. Ryan! He's in trouble. The scene in front of him changed suddenly. There was someone reaching for a terrified Ryan. Horatio pulled out his gun. "Step away from the officer."

The 'man' laughed. "I see. There's more than one of ya here. Interesting power, teleporting like that."

Horatio remained calm. 'That's why the setting changed.' "Step away from him now."

"Or what, you'll shot me? If I let him go now, I'll just get him later. He's the reason that idiot down stairs is dead."

"This is a trap."

"Very good. You should get a metal for the obvious." He walked towards Ryan again.

"NO!" Ryan yelled and kicked the man as hard as he could.

This man screamed out in pain. "Bloody hell! I think you broke, you little monster!" Now he was angry. There's no way this weakling just did that. He'll pay for this. Then a shoot rang out. "Bastards!" The back of his shoulder was bleeding. "I'll come back! You wait and see. Watch your back Wolfe!" Then he left the same way he showed.

Calleigh was standing there with her gun drawn. "You got to watch out for those things. They kill like no one." She holstered her weapon as Horatio stared at her with a shocked look. "You ok Ryan?" She walked over and bent down next to him. "What'd you do to make him come after you?"

Ryan was still on the ground. "I don't know."

"You don't have to worry about telling me anything you can do. I know all about it. I grew up around it."

"I need to go to bed."

"Not yet Ryan. That thing is close by. He's waiting for you to be alone."

"All this cause I can talk to the dead?"

"Maybe there's more. Something you haven't discovered yet." Calleigh knew there was more. Those things were sent only for the most powerful.

"Calleigh, did you know about me?"

She hesitated, 'No sense in lying.' "Not till recently."

"I'm no longer hidden."

"No, you're not. Maybe Horatio, but there where whispers about him. I guess they're true. Same with Eric, though I've known for years about him."

"Is there anyone else?"

"I'm sure there is, but we haven't found them yet." Calleigh helped him to his feet. "Come with me. I know a safe place."

"Alice."

"I'll have someone pick her up."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Come with me as well Horatio."

'A safe place.' Ryan hoped it was as she promised.

* * *

**Horatio's power is totally me and my sister, CJ, faults. We just always notice how he appears out of no where. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry it toke so long! I'm really busy this week. So here's my new chapter. I'm in a hurry, so here. Mistakes mine, CSI Miami not mine. CC welcomed, and reviews loved. Have a nice day... er night (where I am). :)**

Alice was out playing, after finishing her simple homework of course. Ryan was watching her, along with Calleigh. He was fond of the little girl. He wanted to keep her. "You're good for her Ryan."

"You think so?"

Calleigh just nodded. She saw the look on his face, he had questions. "What do you wanna ask?"

"How did you know this stuff? I know nothing and I'm part of it."

"Like I said, I grew up with it. My parents knew a lot of people like you. They taught me everything I know. Some of them own this place. That's why it's safe here."

Ryan smiled. 'She would know this stuff.' was his thought, 'I swear she knows almost everything.'

"Ryan?"

"Yes Alice?"

"Come here. It's so pretty!" Ryan walked over to see what she was looking at. Alice held out her hands, she was holding a butterfly.

"It is beautiful." It flew away instantly.

"It's butterfly season." Alice exclaimed. "They're everywhere!"

She was so happy, even at this time. You wouldn't be able to tell she lost her parents not long ago. "I'm going to be right back."

"Going to see your room?"

"Sometimes I forget you can do that."

"You'll get use to it."

"Of course I will."

"You'll be able to keep me. I know it."

"How do you know?"

"I asked Eric. Ever since he accepted what he can do, he can control it. He said yes."

Ryan smiled even wider at this. She would ask Eric. "I'll be right back."

"I know." Then she started looking around again.

Ryan walked around the house. It was huge. Bigger than anything he's ever been in, excluding hotels and the houses where crimes toke place. Away from the others, he felt a little nervous. Last time he was alone, some monster attacked him. He moved farther down the hall. Calleigh said his room was the last one on left. 'Ah ha.' He found it. He opened the door. The room was elaborate. Ryan wasn't use to this. He preferred simply. Easier to keep track of and organize. Things were out of place here. 'No problem.' Ryan thought, 'he'll fix it after dinner and putting Alice to bed.' Alice was a calm child there would be no problems there.

He left the room and went back to sitting outside. Alice was pulling Horatio along, pointing. She was probably telling him facts and asking him questions. She was the definition of curiosity. He looked over and could see Eric was now whispering to Calleigh. They were both smiling. Ryan knew what was going on.

Alice was enjoying herself. She liked Horatio. He had a cool name, cool sunglasses, and cool hair. In her eyes, he was cool. And he was smart. She liked teaching smart people. "And this is a flamingo flower. It's one of my favorites. It's very bright." Horatio listened. This child was fascinating. Most adults do not know these bits of information, yet this child said them as if they were common knowledge. "A child prodigy, that's what my mother called me. I'm way ahead of most children my age." She was shy all the sudden.

"No need to be shy. We're all different here."

"I don't like talking about it."

Horatio let it go. "Alice." Ryan called to her.

"Coming!" She ran off in Ryan's direction. He picked her up and brought her inside. It was time for her to go in.

Alice was in bed now. Ryan was going to straighten his room, but he was being pulled aside. One of the owners felt the need to speak to him.

"Come my young one, with me." They walked outside.

"May I ask your name?"

"My name is of no importance, but I can give you my current one. Now a days, I go by Mark."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to stay here."

"Ok?"

"It's not safe anywhere else."

"I hope you know I'm not going to stop my life because of this, right?"

"I don't want you at that job. You don't understand the seriousness of this situation."

"I'll live here, but I can't just drop my life. One of my best friends is at that lab."

"Someone who is long deceased."

"Most of my life, my friends have been dead."

"This friend is a good friend, isn't he?"

"They all miss him."

"Hmm… Be careful, and sleep well young one." And Ryan was released. Ryan was confused. 'Oh well, time to straighten his room.'

Ryan was, in a sense, dreaming. He ended up in a big open field. Strange, he'd never seen fields like this. He grew up in the city of Boston, and was now in Miami.

"Even in your dreams, you're curious." Ryan turned. There was a beautiful woman with raven coloured hair. "No need to worry, I like to travel through dreams. I created this one to speak with you."

"And you are?"

"Isabelle, you can call me Isabelle." She smiled. So eager to learn this one. He was a good choice for his power. All he needs to do is find it. "Don't think of me as bad, I'm here to protect you, in a way. It's been along time since evil like this has emerged. You are here to counteract that."

"Why now?"

"Because there is now someone who can lead this evil, one who wants to shallow you into his ranks. He's been watching you for years, yet didn't realize till now it was you. Thankfully, you have people such as the redhead by your side. These are going to be a dark times. Usually I have my friend with me, but I sent him away for today. You have a friend of your own, right?"

"Yeah, I have friends."

"Yet your best two is a young child and a deceased man."

"That doesn't matter."

"So sweet. You cherish these people; they'll help in the long run."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Exactly, you will cherish them, and you'll be rewarded for this. Just remember, don't give in to the evil that chases you. It'll only bring pain. Now is time to wake up."

"One thing."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Always." She began to fade, "Always." Ryan awoke. He looked at the clock, it's time to wake up and get ready for the day. The dream slipped into the back of his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I've been slow on the updates. I've been slacking lately. I'm just so excited today. There's three things exciting me right now, GradBash, William Pettersen confirming there will be a CSI movie (old news, I know.), new episodes of my favorite shows this week, and my new CSI: NY computer game. (Ok, I lied, that's four.) Long paragraph, short chapter. Anyways, well, mistakes, and Alice, are mine, CSI Miami, not mine, CC are welcomed, reviews are loved. Now the new chapter.**

"Hey Ryan."

"Hey Speed."

Speed saw how Ryan almost seemed troubled. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

Speed really wanted to help his friend. To bad he wasn't in the position to that. "How's little Alice? I haven't seen her around."

Ryan seemed a little happier at the mention of the girl. "Wonderful. She's doing great. I'll bring her in soon, she want to see you."

"Great, you bring her anytime."

"Yeah." Ryan's phone buzzed. "Wolfe. Ok. I'll be right there. Got a call out, see you soon."

"Later." Speed missed his job. He wished he could work a crime scene. 'Just one more time.' He watched Ryan walk out of the locker room, slightly jealous of not going.

* * *

Ryan returned. It was going to be a long day. There was a stabbing. Lots of blood, lots of evidence. He kind of felt bad for Valera. She was going to be in DNA all day.

He wasn't better off, there was tons of trace. This person was messy and unorganized. They should be caught by the end of the week, the most.

He went to DNA first. "Here ya go, wait, where's Valera?"

Natalia was the one standing behind the table. "She's out sick today. I have DNA today."

"Oh, ok, here's the DNA evidence from the stabbing." He put four sealed bags on the table.

Natalia's eye widen with shock. 'Great day to be in DNA.'

'And she hasn't even got the victims clothes yet.'

"Clothes!"

"Hmm?"

"Clothes, you said there were clothes."

"No I didn't. Not out loud." They stared at each other for a moment. "Did you just read my mind?"

"Yes, err, no, just thought you said it. Lucky guess, right." She laughed nervously. She knew Ryan was right. 'Where did this come from?'

"When you're done, go talk to Calleigh, she'll tell what you need to know." And Ryan walked off. Natalia stood there confused. 'Why didn't he freak out? What does Calleigh have to do with this?' She pushed it aside and got to work. She'll just listen to Ryan.

* * *

"WHAT!?"

"Natalia, calm down."

"CALM DOWN! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?!"

"Why do you think Ryan sent you to me? This is an important matter."

"You just told the Eric sees the future, Horatio teleports, and Ryan can speak to the dead, oh, and there's overwhelming danger out there, AND YOU WANT ME TO NOT FREAK OUT."

"Natalia, this is a good thing. Alice can help you with it."

"Alice? What's she know about it?"

"She can read minds like you. She can speak to the dead too. Ryan's helping her with that."

Natalia just stared at Calleigh. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Come over tonight. It'll be nice."

"How can you take this so calmly? You act as if it's no big deal."

"As I told Ryan, Eric, and Horatio, I grew up with it. It's almost natural to me."

Natalia stormed out of the locker room just as Ryan walked in. "She took it well."

"She'll come through. She coming over for dinner, she just needs to cool off."

"I wish I could come over."

"I'm sure you can Speed."

Calleigh was staring, but Speed and Ryan weren't paying attention. "Hello, I live here."

"Have you ever tried leaving?"

Speed thought it over for a minute. "No, you think I can?"

"Of course. Just follow me to my car. If you can't, I force the team to eat dinner here sometime."

"No you wouldn't."

"Ok, persuade them."

"That sounds like you."

"Hello, still in the room."

They looked over at Calleigh. Ryan smiled at her. "Sorry Calleigh, trying to get Speed to come along. Alice missed him. He never leaves this lab."

"Ok, well, see you tonight." And she walked out quickly.

"Oops."

"She'll get use to it."

"No one gets use to something like that. To them, you're talking to yourself."

"Whatever, lets get going."

"Ok, let's see if I can leave my former occupation for my new one."

"New one? Yeah, I'm going to annoy you for now on."

"And you didn't before?"

"Nope, sarcasm wasn't used enough."

Ryan rolled his eyes and laughed. "Let's just go already."

"Ok." They drove off to where Ryan currently resides.

* * *

**Had to put Natalia in somewhere, this seemed like to perfect time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

Sorry it toke so long. I went to GradBash on Saturday and didn't get home 5, Sunday morning. Then I had a short bit of writers block. So anyways, mistakes are mine, as always. CC is welcomed, Reviews are always loved. I do own CSI Miami as well. My cat and dog said. As well as the purple elephant down the road. So here's the new chapter.

Ryan was taking photos of the scene before him. There was a blood pool on the ground where the body was. It was already on its way to the morgue, the man standing there watching Ryan work. This kind of disturbed him, but he wasn't going to voice this. He was working with Horatio on this one, Speed just hanging around in the corner. "I swear there are more murders everyday."

"That's what I use to say."

"Of course Speed."

"I did. I guess I was right since you're saying this many years later."

"Mr. Wolfe, what do you have?"

"Well, I found a casing on the ground. Looks like a 45.I give it to Calleigh; see what she can make of it."

"Anything else?"

"Not much, but there were signs of a struggle, so there maybe more evidence on the body. I'll look around to see if I missed anything."

"Bag what you can."

"Of course." Horatio walked out, and then Ryan heard scratching from the closet. He pulled out his weapon. He opened to find a little boy, shivering, and his hands bloody from scratching the door. He probably couldn't reach the doorknob. Ryan holstered his weapon. "Horatio! We need an ambulance! There's a kid here!"

The boy ran and grabbed Ryan's leg. "Don't let me go." the little boy whispered.

Ryan grabbed the boys' hands. Ryan noticed they were healing. "I this you or me?"

"You."

Horatio walked in. "The ambulance is coming." He looked at the boy clinging to Ryan. "Is he ok?"

"He is now."

Horatio saw the door. 'Bloody scratch marks?' "Ryan, what did you do?"

"I fixed his fingers. They hurt, so I fixed them." Horatio understood what he said then. 'He healed him.'

"Give me time Horatio; I'll be able to do more." He cradled the boy. Not but ten minutes later, the EMTs walked up. They tried to pull the boy away, but he wouldn't budge. "You have to go." Ryan spoke in a gentle manner.

"Will I see you again?"

"Yes, now go Geoffrey." The EMTs pulled the boy away. "Ryan, you just healed that child."

"Horatio, there was more to it than that. It was like, when I looked in his eyes, I saw everything." He turned and looked at Horatio. "This man here died protecting that boy." Horatio couldn't believe his ears.

"Ryan?"

"Yeah Speed?"

"Are you ok?"

Ryan smiled. "I think I'm starting to figure it out."

"But are you ok?"

"Never been better."

* * *

Calleigh was watching Ryan. This was unbelievable. Horatio's story fascinated her. 'More? Ryan said he could do more? How is that possible, the most I've heard of someone having is two.' Ryan was walking toward the front. 'Probably going to the hospital.' was her last thought as she began to examine the shell casing Ryan found.

* * *

Speed was with Ryan in the hospital. He was watching him. 'More?' He was asking the same questions as Calleigh and Horatio.

"Stop looking at me like I've grown two heads. I meant what I said. You just wait and see."

They walked into the hospital room. The young boy light up at the sight of Ryan. "You came."

"I promised." He stood by the bed. Geoffrey grabbed Ryan's hand.

"Thank you."

"I want you to tell me what you saw."

"You saw it already."

"Yes, but I have to write it down. Are you ok with that?"

"Can we do it later?"

"Of course." Ryan's phone buzzed. He looked at the id. It was Horatio. "Wolfe. Ok." He hung up. "Guess what."

"Yeah?"

"Your aunt is coming to get you."

The boy smiled. "She's going to take care of me?"

"Yes. Now I'll be right back." He walked out to speak with Speed. "The victim was his father. His aunt will be devastated, but happy he's safe."

Speed was silent for a moment. "He'll be ok?"

"He'll do just fine."

A woman ran in, looking frantic. Ryan knew it was her. "Over here." he said.

"Where's my nephew? Is he ok?"

"Geoff is just fine. He's waiting for you in that room."

"Thank you so much." She went into the boys' room. "Geoffrey, are you ok?"

"Yes Auntie, the nice policeman saved me."

The woman walked over. "Thank you so much. What's your name, I need to remember."

"Ryan, Ryan Wolfe."

"I'll never forget you. Do you know where my brother is, he's the boys' father." Ryan's smile faded in that minute. The woman saw this. Tears in her eyes began to form. "I should have known. Why else would they call me?" She looked Ryan in the eyes. "Thank you for what you have done. I guess I'll come by the station later, right?"

"Just for a few questions. Standard procedure."

"Of course."

Ryan began to walk away. He didn't know what the little would say to his aunt, but he didn't much care. He helped heal the boy. All he cared about at this moment he finding the killer of the boys' father and figuring out the rest of himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! I have a new chapter. Not for Stetler fans, just a warning. Or Natalia fans. Just wait for the future. So, I hope you like it. Just wait and see. The usual warnings. Mistakes are mine, and Alice. CC is welcomed, and Reviews are loved. CSI Miami is not mine. Seriously, would I be here if I owned it? :)**

"Hey Natalia. Are you ok?" He noticed the tired look on her face.

"No Ryan, I'm not ok." She was frustrated and angry. "I'm tired of it. I'm tired of hearing what everyone is thinking."

"Then just turn it off."

"I can't. I get a headache either way."

"It's ok. Everything will be fine."

"That's easy for you to say. You're not constantly annoyed by every single thought."

"I also can't look into people's eyes without knowing what they did. Natalia, you've got to slow down. Turn it off; you'll get use to it."

She sighed. "Ok."

"I have to go. Talk to ya later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Natalia sighed again. She was taking this harder than anyone. She hated this. She wanted her normal life back. To her, the power was useless. Nothing like Horatio's, Eric's, or even Ryan's. In a way, she was jealous. She wanted what they had. Ok, Natalia envied them. If she had a choice, she would one of their powers, or nothing at all.

She looked at the clock. 'Guess my shifts over.' Natalia cleaned up her work space and grabbed her keys. In the parking lot, she was stopped. She looked to see who it was. "What do you want?" she almost hissed.

"I know you feel useless, but I can change that. You can have a purpose."

Natalia thought about it. "What do I need to do?"

There was smile. "Bring me Wolfe."

"What do you need him for?"

"The same way I need you."

Natalia didn't like this man, but a chance to be needed was an opportunity she truly wanted. "Ok Stetler, I'll do it."

"Good. I'll you when. You just wait for the right moment." Natalia began to walk away. "And Natalia."

"Yes."

"Stay away from the girl and never look Wolfe in the eyes. Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good. See you soon." Natalia went to her car. Natalia couldn't believe it. She breathed in. 'A purpose.' She drove home almost breathless.

* * *

"Ryan?"

"Yes Alice?"

"Can I call you dad? It's been a few months now. Are you allowed to keep me?"

Ryan smiled at her. "Yes, to all your questions."

Alice smiled and jumped into Ryan. "I have a new daddy!"

Ryan hugged her. "Come on; let's go. I have come one I want you to meet."

"She seems nice. What's her name?"

"Alexx. She used to…"

"Work with you."

"Of course."

"So, she invited you to dinner and you wanted to show her to me."

"Sometimes, you're too smart for your own good."

"Your mom use to tell you that."

"And you're fantastic at reading minds."

"Thank you very much."

"Come on, we've got to get ready to go."

Alice laughed and ran into the house. Ryan just shook his head and smiled, following her into the house.

* * *

"Ryan! My baby. It's been to long."

"Hey! I want you to meet someone."

Alice was hiding shyly behind Ryan. "You can come out Alice." He picked her up.

Alexx light up. "Hello there. You're name is Alice? That's a pretty name." Alice was bright red. "Come with me. I have some toys leftover from when my kids where little." Alice nodded and followed.

Alexx came back a few minutes later. "Ryan, she is the sweetest little girl. I didn't know you had any kids."

"I just adopted her. Her parents died a few months ago. I just became attached."

"Adopted? Well, she's beautiful." Turned and looked back at Ryan. "Henry should be home soon. The kids are at their friends houses."

"That's great."

Alice ran to Ryan. "Can I have my toy spider?"

Ryan nodded. "Yes, I'll get him in the car."

"Thank you! Now I can get to know Alexx." Ryan walked out of the house. "So you're Alexx?"

"Yes sweaty, I am."

"You're a doctor?"

"Yes, I am. How'd you know?"

"Dad told me. I want to be an entomologist."

"You like bugs?"

"Yes. It freaks dad out. He's a clean freak."

"You're a smart little girl."

"Sometimes, I like to show off. It makes Horatio smile. He's really cool."

Ryan walked in. "Had to do some digging, but I found him. Here ya go."

Alice smiled. "Thank you!" and she went to the living room to play.

"Where'd you find her?"

"She was a neighbor. She needed me."

"How'd they go?" Alexx whispered.

"They were murdered." Ryan whispered back.

"Well, dinner is almost done. You can sit out here and wait with Alice."

"Thanks for inviting me Alexx."

"Anytime Ryan. Anytime." And the night went on. Alice happy to meet this other cool person her new dad knew, Ryan happy to be out with a friend, and Alexx having dinner with her husband, Ryan, and Ryan's daughter, Alice. 'None of them know of what's going to happen.' Rick Stetler stood across the street, watching. The little girl wasn't listening to thoughts right. Rick smiled. "None of them do." He walked down the street to his car. With Natalia by his side, he couldn't fail.

* * *

**It's Grissoms fault! All his fault! He made do it! (In my head.) *smiles***


	12. Chapter 12

**I wasn't sure who to write this chapter, but this seemed the best way. I'm hoping you guys will like. It was itching in the back of my ead all day. As usual, mistakes are mine. CSI Miami is mine, in another dimension somewhere. CC welcomed, Reviews are highly loved.**

Speed saw the exchange with Natalia and Stetler. He didn't like it. Stetler was a repulsive man to him. He didn't know why, but the exchange made him uneasy. He was walking towards them, but the conversation was over before Speed could here.

He decided to ignore it. Only thing he followed was the overwhelming sense that he needed to keep an eye on the kid, Ryan. He had a knack for getting into sticky situations. This was no exception. Something was up.

* * *

It was a few days later, and Natalia received a call from Stetler. She was to meet him in a nearby beach parking lot. "Welcome Ms. Boa Vista. I knew you would pull through."

She was nervous. "What do you need me to do?"

"I want you to call him and come here. He should be alone, but if he's not, tell him it's personal."

Natalia nodded. "Ok." She pulled out her cell phone and selected Ryan's number.

* * *

Stetler was right in a sense. Ryan was riding along the road. Speed was with him, though no one knew. They were talking the way they normally did when Ryan's phone went off. He looked at the ID, pulled over, and answered. "Hello? Sure, I can meet ya. Where are you? Ok, I'm close by. See ya soon. Bye."

"Who was that?"

"Just Natalia. She needs to speak with me. She said it was personal."

"I don't know Ryan. I don't like this."

"Why not? It's just Natalia. She's a good person."

"I just have a bad feeling about this."

"Look, if anything happens, you know who to go to. Now let's go." He pulled back on to the road and drove to Natalia's location.

* * *

"Here he comes."

"Ok, I'll be over there hiding. You distract him."

"Got it."

Her conscience was eating at her. It felt wrong, but it also felt right. Natalia knew what she needed to do, she had to get Ryan.

"Hey Natalia."

"Hey Ryan." Speed was in the car, listening to whatever was on the radio. Neither of them noticed Stetler, or the woman with fire coloured hair near him.

"You said it was personal. What's going on?" His voice was full of concern.

Natalia was feeling guilty. She still kept her head down. "I needed to ask you something."

"You seem upset. Are you in trouble?" Speed just noticed Stetler and was about to yell to Ryan. He was grabbed by the red-haired woman. Stetler grabbed Ryan at the same moment. Ryan struggled, but it was no use. He started feeling tired.

"I'm sorry Ryan." was all Natalia said. Ryan passed out.

Stetler threw Ryan in the trunk of his car. "Very good work Natalia. Same with you Marie, my little spirit catcher. Let me see Speedle when we get back. I have some questions for him." Speed was still struggling, though there is all so much he could do, being a spirit and all. She kept her tight grip on him as they went into the back seat of the car. "I knew he would bring you here Speedle. That's why I brought Marie here, just for you. Can't have you warning Ryan or running to that brat of his." Stetler started the car. Natalia sat in the passenger seat in silence. "Cheer up Boa Vista. This will bring great benefits for you. I just have to figure out how to grab that Caine. His instincts are amazing. He's probably on his way here now. Like that matters, I'm gone." Then the car sped off into the night.

Horatio appeared as Stetler said he would. He noticed Ryan's car and the one speeding away. 'Oh no.' He looked around. 'They got him. Whoever they are, they got him.' Though he had a feeling he knew who.

* * *

Ryan looked around in a daze. 'Where am I?' His head hurt. His vision began to clear and he saw Stetler sitting in a chair in front of him.

"Morning. I was beginning to think I used a little too much on ya."

Ryan remembered. Natalia was there. '_I'm sorry.'_ came back to him. "It was a set up."

"Masterminded by me. Don't worry about Speed either. He's doing just fine."

"Where is he?" Ryan felt his blood boil. Natalia betrayed him, and Speed was in trouble.

"I'll fix him in due time. Then he'll join you down here. Marie is very delicate in her work. She wants him back just as before."

Ryan was confused. "It's too soon. He's not ready yet. I was supposed to help him."

"So you can bring him back?"

"What?"

"Marie can't bring back souls, only catch them."

"You're a bastard."

"The bastard you will follow someday."

"Never."

"I already brought Natalia over."

"That doesn't matter. She has a guilty conscience. You know that as well."

"I can fix that."

"You're crazy."

"I've been told that for years my young one. Isabelle told me that when she was in your position." Ryan was dumbfounded. "You think this hasn't happened before? I won't make the same mistakes this time." Stetler was pacing. It was making Ryan nervous. "Horatio will figure this out."

"He does know, but I'm going to capture him before he finds out it's me." Stetler stared down at the bond Ryan. 'So young and naïve. He doesn't see what's going to happen next.' He walked out of the room. He needed to talk to Speedle.

"Speedle."

"Back off Stetler."

"Still a spitfire I see. Probably still sarcastic as well." Speed scowled at him. "No need for the look. Ryan's awake now. All you have to do is answer some of my questions."

"No thank you."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in this matter." Stetler walked closer. Speed was held in place something Marie had created. "You know, who would've thought it was Ryan all along. I thought it was Horatio at first, but I quickly ruled that out. Then I thought it was you, but you died. I was lost for a little while."

"Stay away from Ryan."

"So protective." Stetler smiled. He was going to enjoy their stay here.

* * *

**I can't believe this has 33 reviews. I feel so loved.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's another chapter. I hope you like it. Like I've said before, mistakes are mine. I'm alone on this one. CC is welcomed as always. Reviews are loved. CSI Miami is not mine. I wouldn't write this if I did. So, I hope you enjoy. :)**

Stetler looked around the lab. He was involved in Ryan's case of course. It's an officer involved incident. He could see how the team was affected. Things were going well. Everything was working in his favor. Accept for one thing, Horatio. Stetler felt his eyes watching him. 'He knows.' he thought with a smile. 'Now he just has to fall into my trap.' Horatio was looking at him again. Stetler knew he would try and handle this alone. That was his character. 'Now all I have to do is wait.'

* * *

Natalia was guilty. She felt it in every inch of her body. It was not just about Ryan either. It was the feeling of power. Natalia loved it. She never felt this way. It was making her nervous.

"Natalia." She jumped at that moment. "Wow, you ok?"

It was Calleigh. "Yeah, sorry. Just a little jumpy lately, with Ryan disappearing and everything." She lied to Calleigh. It had nothing to do with him disappearing. She knew right where he was. Natalia didn't want to get caught.

Calleigh softened. "He's ok Natalia. We both know it. We'll find him."

'If only you knew.' was Natalia's thought. "I know, it's just that it's weird without him here."

"We'll find him." Calleigh said. "Here is some evidence from his car. I want you to process it."

"Ok." Calleigh walked out. Stetler walked in moments later. "How much longer do I have to do this? They're breaking my heart."

"Not long Natalia. Just hang in there. I figured out how to get Caine. I'm grabbing him tonight."

Natalia looked at him. She was tired all the sudden. "Ok. Do you need me for anything?"

"No, just meet me at the holding place."

She nodded. Stetler smiled. "Everything will work out for us."

"I know, I'm just nervous."

"I'll see you tonight."

"Yes."

"Good-bye my young one."

"Bye Stetler." He walked out happy. He suppressed his smile. Horatio was looking again. 'Don't wanna give away too many hints.'

* * *

Ryan and Speed were in the same room now. They were being watched by Marie and the cat-like man that tried to catch Ryan earlier.

"It's interesting to see you again Wolfe."

"Shut-up Charles. You know better than to talk to them."

"No. This bastard broke my leg. It took two weeks to heal!"

"It not like you can hurt him you idiot. Maybe if you did what you were supposed to, it wouldn't have been kicked." It was clear Marie was higher up than Charles.

"I don't care. What's so special about him anyways?"

Marie looked at him with shock. "You are too young to judge that. He carries more power than you'll ever touch. Feel lucky we're watching him."

Ryan didn't like being talked about, but he wasn't going to say anything. All he did was watch the exchange between the two. Speed was pissed off as well. "Will both be quiet? There are people in here."

Marie glared at Speed. "Be lucky that you're dead, or I'd kill you myself."

"If I was alive, listening to you two would kill me. Your stupidity would melt my brain."

Ryan snorted. That angered Charles. "That's not funny! I'm going to kill you!" Marie grabbed him before he could jump. "Let me go. I'm no idiot."

"I'd disagree." They all turned. It was Stetler. "You're relieved Charles. Marie, you stay by Speedle. Sorry about him Ryan. I'm a little shorthanded right now. So, have you thought about joining me?"

"You got my answer when you first talked to me."

"You'll change your mind. Just wait and see." He looked at Marie. "Marie, bring Speed here." Marie grabbed him roughly and brought him over. "Tell me Ryan, all you have to do is touch him, right?"

Ryan's eyes widened. "It's not time. Please, not yet."

Stetler smiled and grabbed Ryan's left hand. "This should be nice." He shoved it onto Speeds arm. Something strange happened. Speed felt different, he felt warmer. Ryan felt like he was being drained, worse than when he first tested this ability on a dead cat near the road. It was over in minutes, though to Ryan, it was hours. Speed was thrown aside by Stetler. Ryan blacked out after the encounter. "How does it feel to be alive Speed?"

"What'd you do?"

"I just pushed Ryan along in his development. He should awake in a few hours. As for you, you need to be restrained." Speed knew there was no getting away from this.

* * *

"Ryan." Ryan was startled. He looked around. Isabelle. "Hello again, my young one."

"Where am I?"

"18th century ballroom," Ryan looked around at the people in all their elaborate clothes, "One of my favorite time periods, though some of the men where idiots and the women weak."

"What happened?"

"You brought someone back Ryan. I'm here to make sure you're ok."

"I brought Speed back?"

"Yes, though he's upset. You were hurt in the process. It always hurts when you bring a person back."

"It wasn't time."

"It was, but you had no choice in the matter."

Ryan looked down. "You never told me you faced Stetler."

"It's your time to face him."

"You could have helped."

"Ryan, it would have hurt you more if I told you. Your growth depends on you. I would have stopped that if I told you."

"Is Speed ok?"

"Of course." Isabelle answered quickly. "It's not him you should worry about, it's yourself."

"I'm fine."

"You say that all too often. You can't handle everything alone."

"That's what my friends are for."

Isabelle smiled. He was ok. "Don't give in, ok?"

It was Ryan's turn to smile. "You don't have to worry about that."

"I always worry. It's my current job. Even I was tempted at one point."

"I'm different from you."

"I know, that's why I'm not as worried as you think." She looked at the crowd. "It's time for you to wake."

"Will it hurt?"

"Only for a minute. It's a bad headache, and then you're back to normal." Ryan raised an eyebrow. "As normal as you're going to get. Now go, you have much more important things to do. Bye." Isabelle was waving.

"Bye." and Ryan awoke.

"Ryan, it's me, Speed, are you ok?"

Ryan was silent for a minute. His head felt like it was going to explode, but soon, the pain was gone. "Yeah, I am now."

"Ryan, you brought me back. How?" Speed was confused. He was alive and breathing, something he hasn't done in a long time.

"I don't know. It's just something I could do. Like the healing thing, one touch, and they're better."

"It hurt you."

"Only for a little while."

"Thank you. Even if it was too early for you."

"I just want to go home."

"We will soon. I know it."

Ryan smiled looking down. "I know too."

* * *

Horatio was following Rick. Something wasn't right, he knew it. Stetler was involved, and Horatio was going to prove it. Stetler parked his car near some beach. Horatio did a little farther down. Horatio peaked from behind his car. Something was up. He began walking around. Then he sensed it, he turned around. "Like I didn't know you were watching."

"Where is he Stetler?"

"Where's who Horatio?"

"Don't play with me Stetler. I know you're involved."

"Oh Horatio, I'm more than involved. I lead it." Rick pushed Horatio down and used what he had on Ryan. Horatio felt its affects quickly. "Very good Caine, you fell into my small trap. A place I made that prevented you from teleporting." Horatio was out within minutes. "That's four. Only a few more to go."


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope this helps with some of the holes. At least one of them anyways. So, here's my new chapter. Mistakes are mine, and little Alice. CSI Miami is NOT, repeat, NOT mine. CC is welcome, and Reviews are love in writing. Here's the story. :) **

Alexx was the one watching Alice. Alice was upset. She wouldn't speak unless necessary. Alexx was trying to get her to talk. "Sweetheart, I know they'll get him back. They'll get them both back."

Alice stopped her furious colouring and drawing. She looked at Alexx with the saddest eyes. "I want them back."

"They'll get them back, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Then I don't have to worry about this one."

"I want my dad back. I want Horatio here. I miss uncle Speed."

Alexx looked at the little girl. "Speed?"

"Yes. He was taken too. He's Dads friend."

"Do I know this Speed?"

"You used too. Dad says all of you did. He misses you guys too."

"Is this Speed my Timmy?"

"Yes."

"But sweetie, he died a long time ago."

"Yes, but me and dad can see him. Though I have a feeling dad will fix him."

"See him? Fix him?"

Alice sighed. "He never told you that he could speak to the dead. He never told anyone till I came along. He can bring people back and heal them as well." She was tearing, "And now his in trouble. They're going to hurt him." Alice began to cry.

Alexx held her close. "It's ok baby. Everything is going to be ok." Alice hugged her close. 'Speed's in trouble too? I hope everything is going to be ok.' She let Alice cry in her arms.

* * *

Eric and Calleigh were looking over the evidence Natalia wasn't processing. "I should have seen it coming."

"Eric, this isn't your fault. We both know it."

"I usually can see things like this happening. I didn't this time."

"Something is obliviously blocking it from working. Maybe the person who took Ryan and Horatio can do that."

"It doesn't make feel any less guilty."

"We'll find them. Don't worry."

"All I can do is worry. What about Alice? She just lost her real parents, and now Ryan is gone."

"They'll get through this. Both Horatio and Ryan will make it through. Just give the evidence time."

"We don't have time Calleigh."

"Eric, come over to my place. You need to calm down, and I don't think you're going to do that alone."

Eric looked over at Calleigh and thought about the offer. "Ok. I'll come over."

"Good, now let's go see what Natalia has so far."

Eric gave her a small smile. "Ok."

* * *

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?"

"I'm sorry guys, but we have nothing here. They got away clean." Natalia was getting better at her façade.

"Eric, let's go back to the crime scene. We may have missed something."

There was a nod from Eric. "Let's go." and they we off to go look where Ryan and Horatio were taken.

* * *

Horatio was trying to teleport out of his restraints. It wasn't working. "It's useless Horatio. I made it impossible for your power to work." Horatio glared at the figure in front of him. "Stay quiet Caine, you don't want to wake them." Horatio looked around the room. He could see Ryan and Speed across the room. 'Speed?' "I pushed Ryan along. He was going to do it eventually."

"Speed's alive." Horatio said it more to himself than to Stetler.

"Isn't it touching? You found Ryan, but you got yourself caught too." Stetler stomped his foot on the ground. This woke Ryan and Speed quickly. "Good evening you two. Look who our special guest is."

They looked over. "Horatio?!" Ryan's hope of being found deflated a bit, though he wouldn't give up on Calleigh and Eric.

"That's right. Lieutenant Horatio Caine is here and powerless." There was a glare from all three directions. The door opened at that moment. "Hello Natalia."

"Hey Rick." Horatio seemed surprised. Not Just by Natalia entering, but the reaction of Speed and Ryan. Then it clicked. 'She was involved all along. She's the reason why they're here.'

"I see you figured it out. Am I right Natalia?" She nodded. She was looking through their heads. Natalia saw so much, it was overwhelming. "What is it Ms. Boa Vista?"

"They have a lot on their minds." Stetler was excited about this. Her senses were becoming more acute.

"Natalia, what happened?" It was a simply question Ryan asked.

"What do you mean Ryan?"

"This isn't you. You don't do this."

"Shut it Wolfe."

"No, I want to tell him why."

Stetler sighed. "Ok, go ahead."

"Ryan, I did this for you. I did this for me. I wanted to have a purpose."

"You had one."

"You didn't get it. I have something that was useless. Stetler is changing that. I'm sorry Ryan. I saw the concern you had for me. I knew it was the right thing."

"The right thing? Look at me. Does this look right to you?"

"I personally don't like this position." Speed answered.

"Just listen Ryan. Joining is for the best." She left the room.

"You brainwashed her!"

"No, she made the choice herself. A wise choice too. She'll benefit well from this."

Ryan looked him straight in the eyes. "Liar! You used her!"

"It was too easy. She's too far deep to come out of this trance. She's mine now." He looked over at Speed. "How's it feel to Speedle to be alive again."

"If this was how I had to get it, it's not worth it."

"That's disappointing." Stetler pulled out a gun. "I can change the arrangements right now."

"No!"

"What was that Mr. Wolfe?"

"Leave him be."

"I guess it wouldn't matter if I killed either of them. You'll see them anyways." Stetler was looking away, but Ryan could see he was thinking something. Speed and Horatio noticed too. "My offer stands till tomorrow Wolfe. If you still refuse, well, you'll see." Stetler walked out of the holding room.

Ryan had a pretty good idea what he meant. "I'll refuse not matter what."

"Ryan."

"Yeah Speed?"

"I'm going to get us out of here."

"How?"

"Come here and listen."

Ryan moved as close as he could and listened. He smiled. "Perfect. Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"You've been either sleeping or being bugged by high and might."

"Ok. When?"

"Let's start now."

"Good. I'll just wait for you to finish, then you get Horatio."

"Why not you?" Ryan gave Speed a look. "Ok, Horatio, and then you." Speed began working on his binds with the object him and Ryan were talking about. An item Speed hid behind his back after it fell to the floor. A pocketknife that probably belonged to Marie. 'Hope she doesn't mind me borrowing it.' he thought with a smile. He was waiting for the right moment to use it. This was the perfect time.

Horatio saw the item, even if it was night time. He smiled to himself. 'Talk about luck.' And Speed began working on the bonds.

* * *

**P.S. Happy Early Mothers Day for all the mommys out there. (Just in case I don't get to it tomorrow. You never know.)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my lovely people. I've come with another chapter. Like always, mistakes are mine(not the worlds best speller), as well as Alice. CC is welcomed and reviews are loved. CSI Miami is not mine. Who knows what would be going on if I owned it. *smiles and dreams* So, I hope you enjoy the chapter. :)**

Speed just finished cutting through Ryan's restraints. He helped Ryan to his feet. "Ok, now we just have to get out of here."

"And how do you suppose we do that Speed?"

"I don't know, I'm not MacGyver here. I can't just take tape and rope and make a bulldozer or something."

"No, but there has to be a way out of here besides the door Stetler uses." He looked around.

Horatio saw something. "I believe I've found something." He pulled the silvery object and found that it was a key.

"Who builds a cell and puts a key in it?"

Ryan shrugged. "Someone who didn't want it used on people."Speed gave him a skeptical look. "Or an idiot." Horatio found the hole and the door and turned the key. The door popped open. "That was too easy."

"We'll have to run out of here fast. Something is wrong."

They began to move quickly. Horatio opened the first door he came to. It went to a muddy area around a swamp. Ryan freaked, "We have to go through that!?"

"It's just mud. We won't have to go far."

Ryan sighed. "Beggars can't be choosers." And he followed Speed and Horatio.

"Ya stop right there." Charles was following them, though he was getting stuck in the mud.

"Great." They went as fast as they could move.

"I said stop."

"We just escaped. You think we're just going to stop." Speed yelled towards the stuck henchman.

"Grab my arms. I think I can get out us out of here now." Horatio said quickly. Speed and Ryan grabbed on.

They quickly disappeared and Charles cursed to himself. 'Stupid Wolfe and Speedle, I'll kill them myself.' he thought as he went to call Stetler. 'I'm going to be in so much trouble.'

* * *

"Oh my god!" Calleigh yelled, as the trio appeared in her place.

"What is…?" Eric didn't finish his question. He saw not only Ryan and Horatio standing there, he saw Speed. He and Calleigh were speechless.

"Not exactly the welcome back I expected." Ryan started tittering to himself.

Calleigh was the first to respond. She walked up and hugged Speed. "You're alive."

"Well, yeah. How else would you see me?"

"Well, I'm going crazy, this is a dream, I'm…"

"Ok, ok. I get it. There could be a number of reasons, but I swear, I'm alive."

"How…"

"Ryan."

She went up and hugged Ryan, then punched in the arm. "Ow, what was that for?"

"We didn't you tell me before you could do that?!"

"I never tested it on a person before. I wasn't sure how it would work. I was going to tell you."

"Hey, Eric, you still there man?"

"You're alive."

"Didn't I just explain this?"

"Yep, it's defiantly Speed." Calleigh said.

"Where's Alice?" Ryan asked suddenly.

"She's at Alexx's place. You want me to call Natalia and get her to…"

"NO!" Ryan yelled immediately. Calleigh was confused. "She's involved with this. I'll get her myself if I have to. Just stay away from Natalia and Stetler."

"Stetler! I should've known. But Natalia, I never suspected."

"I'll get her." Horatio volunteered.

"You sure Horatio. What about Alexx and her kids? All I know is her husband is away on business."

"I'll bring them all here."

"Ok. Be careful H."

Horatio smiled. "You know I will." Then he disappeared into thin air.

"Ok, story time. It's time to tell me what's going on outside the lab."

"Story time Speed?"

"Hey, I haven't exactly been traveling the world. Plus, it's time to tell me what's going on between you two."

Calleigh glared at Ryan. "What have you been telling him?"

"Nothing that he didn't see himself."

* * *

Horatio appeared outside of Alexx's place. He heard a crash and hurried in. Alexx ran into Horatio holding Alice. "Horatio!"

"Go outside! I'll be right out." He looked and saw someone he hadn't seen before.

"Bring me the girl now! He's excepting me to bring her."

There was a blast and the man flew into the wall. "Not in your dreams." Horatio looked up to see a raven-haired woman. "Come one. We have to get back to Ryan now." She grabbed Horatio's arm and dragged him to Alexx. "Let's go! Her children are safe." Horatio nodded and they disappeared back to Calleigh's.

* * *

Ryan looked to see them appearing. "Dad!" Alice ran to Ryan. "They tried to get me, but the pretty woman saved me."

Ryan looked and saw the woman. "Isabelle?"

"It was time for me to intervene. They killed my partner and they went for Alice. Stetler is getting worse."

"You know this woman Mr. Wolfe?"

"Of course. Alexx, are you ok?"

"Ryan, tell me what's going on? First, I get attacked by, well, I don't know what. Then Horatio and this woman appear out of nowhere and take me here."

"And Speed over here is alive." Speed added in as he walked out of the bathroom. Alexx stared in shock. "Surprise?"

"I think you may need to sit down Alexx. I have a lot of explaining to do."

He led Alexx to a chair and explaining everything. Alexx just listened in shock.

* * *

Dr. Tara Price had a hard day. Not only was her boss and friend missing, her other friends weren't as cheerful as usual, affecting her work. She was going through her cupboards, trying to figure out what she wanted for dinner. She opened the fridge from the other side of the kitchen. 'Poor Ryan.' she thought, as she pulled something out of her fridge without being near it. There was a knock at her door. She looked through the peephole and opened the door. "What are you doing here Natalia?"

"I know what you can do, and I know someone who could use it."

Tara's eyes widened. She saw the evil look in Natalia's eyes and said "No!" Natalia jumped at her. Tara threw her aside, grabbed her keys, and ran to her car. Speeding out of her parking lot, she thought about where she was going to go. Going on her gut feeling, she went to Calleigh's. She was surprised by what, or more whom, she found at her place. "Mind telling me what's going on?" she breathlessly asked.

A little child walked up to her. "I like your power."

Tara smiled. 'I guess coming here was the right decision.'

* * *

**You know, I like Dr. Price, though I'm not to sure how I'll feeling about her soon. Commercials are suggestive. They melt my brain. **


	16. Chapter 16

***waves* Happy Mothers Day! I have a new chapter! I'm hoping you guys will like it. Like I've said before in every chapter and story, and will say in every chapter after, mistakes are mine, as well as people you do not know or recongize from the show. (Like Alice for example.) CSI Miami, well, sadly, is not mine. CC welcome and Reviews are loved. And for you, the story. :)**

"I guess I came to the right place." looking around out everyone. She saw four people she wasn't familiar with.

"Isabelle." said the beautiful woman standing near Ryan.

Speed noticed her and smiled. He didn't go the morgue after Alexx left. "I'm Tim Speedle, but people I know call me Speed."

Tara thought for a second, "Aren't you dead."

Speed sighed. "Was. I'm not now."

"Oh, I'm guessing someone in here brought you back."

"Yeah, Ryan did."

"Uncle Speed. Can I talk to her now?"

"Of course Alice."

"Hello!"

"Well hello. So you must be Alice, right?"

"Yes. You must be the doctor that came in after Alexx."

She looked around and saw the last person she didn't recognize. "I'm Alexx Woods." Alexx said with a smile.

'I'm really going to enjoy this.' Tara thought.

* * *

They had all moved to the place where resided. It was a better place to stay and had much more room. They all went off to bed, except for Alexx, Tara, and Isabelle. Alexx was still shocked about the news about Ryan, though it made sense. He was always secretive and never really talked of his family or any outside friends. Alexx was questioning Isabelle about her relationship with Ryan.

"Alexx, you don't have to worry. I'm not in pursuit of Ryan. First, he's extremely, and second, though he doesn't know it, he's my direct decedent. I'm much older than I look."

"How much?"

Isabelle laughed quietly. "I lost count after the first thousand years."

Alexx's look was almost priceless. "That's along time." Tara added, sort of keeping to herself.

"You shouldn't be asking me these questions."

"I'm just looking out for my baby." She looked over at Tara. Alexx didn't notice this.

"Of course; just looking out for my babies."

"As always my friend." She looked at the two doctors. "I think you two should go to bed."

"Why not you?"

"I don't really have to sleep." She watched Alexx and Tara raise. "Goodnight to both of you."

"Night," both of the doctors said, off towards their current rooms. 'This is the right group for this job. I hope Ryan will make it out ok. He has such a good future ahead if he does.'

* * *

To say Stetler was mad would be a grand understatement. "THEY GOT AWAY!"

"I'm sorry sir. They apparently found a key."

"A KEY!? I CAN UNDERSTAND PRICE GETTING AWAY, AND I CAN UNDERSTAND THE GIRL, BUT THREE BOND MEN!" He grabbed Charles by the neck. "You know the punishment."

"Please sir, no."

"Don't do it Stetler. He's too young."

"You know I have to do this Marie."

Marie backed up. "Yes sir."

Stetler snapped Charles's neck. He was gone in seconds. "That takes care of that problem." He looked over at Marie. "You know he made too many mistakes."

"Of course."

"Go to your room. I need to take care of this myself." Marie walked off. She saw Charles standing by. She was actually going to miss him. Marie walked to her room thinking about what just happened. 'Poor Charles.' was her final thought before she entered her room.

* * *

"I'm so sorry I failed sir."

"No worries Natalia. I should've known better than send you after Dr. Price by yourself. I underestimated her power. Next time, you won't go alone. Now go off." Natalia nodded and wandered off. "What am I going to do? I have so much to do and so little help." He decided to go out searching for others till he could get Wolfe again. He needed to find others. He knew who he needed to talk to.

* * *

Tara was having a hard time sleeping. She couldn't believe the number of people she _knew_ that could do what few others could. She thought about the look she saw in Natalia's eyes. Stetler is turning to do that to others; tried to make Ryan nothing more than a zombie that would follow his every word.

This, in a way, frightened Tara. She couldn't Eric, Ryan, or Horatio that way. It was as if the Natalia she knew was dead. Ryan privately told her that she was guilty at first, he could tell, but then she lost that. "_She's power hungry, and thinks she's doing what's right. It's like she's brainwashed."_ Ryan told her.

Then there was little Alice; the child that stole Ryan's heart. She could see why Ryan adopted her. It was like a smaller version of him, but without the OCD tendencies. Tara couldn't believe Ryan, the person who helped her with her pill habit, was also raising a child in this chaos. 'This is going to be an interesting time.' Then she rolled on her side and final fell asleep.

* * *

Horatio was awake, and he was looking out of his window. He could see the lab from there. His room was on the top floor.

He stared intently at the lab. Something was up. He could feel it, and it had to do with the lab. 'I'll ask Eric about it in the morning.' He felt that that was the right thing to do. Eric might see something.

* * *

Horatio was right of course. Eric was dreaming; a horrid dream with lots death and blood, and it was all in the lab. One he would warn everyone about as soon as he awoke from it.

* * *

"What makes you think I'll join you Stetler?" A blonde woman with born eyes smirked at the man before him.

"Power. Power I know you crave."

"Is that all?"

"And revenge."

"Now you're speaking my language. This has to do with Horatio, doesn't it?"

"Horatio and more. What you do is extraordinary. I want that to help me."

"The team. Hmm, it's a tempting offer."

"I only want Wolfe alive."

"Of course you would. I've heard what he could do. It's valuable to many. Others with dreams like you Stetler."

"But they don't have the means. I can more than those young ones out there." The woman smirked. "Well Layla, will you join me?"

"As long as I get to have Horatio, I'll follow you anywhere."

Stetler smiled. "Very good. You won't be disappointed in this decision."

"I hope not Stetler, or I'll use you to replace him."

"I'll remember that. Meet me at this place." He wrote down where he was staying.

"I'll see you soon Rick."

"I trust that Layla." And the meeting ended between Stetler and this Layla.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! This is my longest chapter ever! I'm really hoping you guys will enjoy it. As usual, mistakes are mine. (I try to fix them, but I'm alone, sorry.) There are also a few characters you recongize from just this story, those are mine. CC is welcomed as needed, Review are the ultimate love. CSI Miami is not mine. I don't own any of them. *shrugs* Now on with the chapter. :)**

"This Wolfe character is interesting." Layla looked at the photo in her hand. "I can feel his power, and this is just is picture. Handsome devil I saw, and rather young. You would never guess it was him." She studied the photo closer. She smiled. "He has another powerful friend Stetler; you do realize that, right?"

"What do ya mean?"

"I'm talking about the dark-haired one he talks to a lot. Recently brought back by Ryan."

"Speedle?"

"Ah, Speedle. Another name I despise. I see he brought Timothy back from the dead. May we share this boy Rick? He could be valuable to us both."

"You believe so?"

"I know so. With these two together, no one could stop us. Everything would belong to us."

Stetler smiled at Layla. "You just can't wait to get your hands on those glass walls."

"Glass is lovely, special when it's in a Caines back; though it won't hit anything vital. I want him alive. Making him suffer is what I want the most."

"Sometimes, I like you too much."

"I find that to be a good thing."

"Good, because it was a compliment."

"Where is that young mind-reader of yours?"

"Natalia? She's sleeping, why?"

"You're very lucky to have her; you'll need her to counteract this little girl I see. Alice is her name, very powerful, like Wolfe, but young. Natalia can work against her for now."

"I want her alive."

"You'll have her, just give me time. Calleigh and Eric? Intriguing. One is normal, in a sense, but grew up in this world. The other one can see the future. He's going to be a problem."

"Why's that?"

"He can prevent my plan, that is, unless you come along. You block his sense."

"True, but if where late?"

"Then I'll just have to bring the lab to them."

Stetler smiled at the idea. It's a sure fire way to get their attention.

* * *

Ryan awoke after being shaken awake. "Ryan, wake up, Eric has something to tell us." He looked up to see Tara and Speed standing there.

"Hurry up man, we don't have all day."

Ryan got up immediately. "Ok, I'm up, let's go."

They three walked out to the living room. Ryan could see Eric pacing. "Eric, calm down."

"We can't go to the lab."

"Why?"

"Just, blood, blood everywhere, the roof caved in, people on the ground dead. Just, we can't go."

"Ok, we can just stay here." Then Ryan heard something. His eyes widened as he looked out the window. "Everyone! Get Down Now!" Everyone jumped to the floor as glass rained in the room. The walls were blasted through. Ryan lifted his head up. "Alice!"

"I'm here dad." She stood up slowly, as did Ryan.

"Are you ok?" He looked around. "Is everyone ok?"

The group was trying their best not to get cut on the glass. Speed looked around. "Everyone looks ok, except for a few cuts." He looked down at his own hands. They only ones who weren't cut were Ryan's and now Alice's.

"It won't be that way for long." Layla jumped in through the broken window. "So Caine, what do you think of your lab now?"

Horatio stood in front, while Ryan was doing his quickest to help everyone. Isabelle soon joined Horatio. "If it isn't Layla."

"Oh, a bonus. Not only will a get a Caine to play with, I'll get to kill you."

Both women moved quickly. Ryan grabbed Horatio's arm. The pain in Horatio's hands disappeared. "H, we have to get out of here. Come on." He pulled Horatio along. He was shocked at the site before him. Ryan pushed him along.

Ryan was reaching for Calleigh, but slipped on all the glass. "I'm guessing you're not going far." He was flipped on his back. He felt the stab of one piece of glass in his back. "Hello again Wolfe," He looked up to see Stetler. "You're coming with me." Stetler grabbed his lag and began to drag him.

"Oh no you don't." Stetler was pushed aside. "You ok?"

"Thanks Speed." Speed helped him up and started to try and get out of the house.

* * *

"You know Isabelle; you won't make it out of this alive."

"I don't care, as long as they're safe."

"We'll get Ryan."

"Not if I can help." They jumped at each other once again.

* * *

Stetler picked himself up off the ground. He wasn't going to let Wolfe and Speedle get away from him.

A huge man stepped in front of Ryan and Speed. Ryan recognized him. He was the one who attacked Alexx. "Where do you think you're going?" They were trapped.

"Speed, were in trouble."

"I didn't notice." They both looked in both directions. Stetler or big muscle man.

"So Wolfe, you think you're going to get away this time?" The muscle man grabbed at them, but they both moved out of the way. Ryan went the wrong direction. "You're not going anywhere now."

Isabelle threw Layla into a wall. She saw Ryan in trouble. Using her power, she slammed Stetler and the big man going for Speed into different walls. "Run!" The friends nodded and ran out. 'They're safe.' She turned and faced Layla.

"They can't run forever."

"No, but they'll be ready next time."

Isabelle backed up a little. Layla saw her chance. She caused the wall to collapse on Isabelle. She smiled. 'No one could survive that.' Then she turned back to Stetler. "Hurry. Those two couldn't have gone far."

The three began their chase; Layla picking up her glass as she went through.

* * *

Speed and Ryan could see Horatio. He was waiting for them. The others were already moved to another location. Ryan heard a crash. He naturally looked back. Speed grabbed his arm. "Come on. We have to hurry out of here."

"Glass."

"What…" Speed saw the glass as well.

Ryan couldn't move. Then there was a kind of pulse through the air. The glass stopped and turned to dust. He looked in the direction it came from. "Speed?"

"Did I do that?" Horatio suddenly grabbed them both by the arm, a new location appearing before them.

Alexx ran up to them. "Are you two ok?" She saw the shock on their faces. "What happened Horatio?"

"Speed saved them." Alexx knew what he was implying. Speed did something that saved their lives.

* * *

"Damn that Speedle! He broke my glass. It's ruined; all of it. And Caine got away." Layla was pissed. "The only thing good that came for this is Isabelle is gone. Nothing more."

"Not all is lost."

"No, because it will work out next time."

"I also have Wolfe's blood."

"His blood." She smiled. "It shouldn't be too hard to find him now."

"And with him would be Caine, Speedle, and the others."

"Let's go. This place disgusts me." She picked up a glass doll she found, and crushed it in her hands.

* * *

Ryan and Speed were sitting in silence. Not unusual for Ryan, but it was for Speed. "Tell me what happened Horatio?"

"I don't know Alexx. There was a crash, Ryan stopped and looked back. Speed was trying to pull him along; there was a wave of glass in the air. Then I felt a pulse go through. The glass became dust. I grabbed them and we came here."

"You think Speed caused it?"

"It's the only explanation." They looked at the two.

"There's more, isn't there?"

"Alice is about to tell us."

Alice ran up to Ryan. He set her in his lap. "Dad, they're after Speed too."

"I know sweetheart. I know." He held her close.

"They knew before you did Speed. Layla knew from just a picture. The woman fighting Isabelle is powerful, and she's after Horatio for herself." They sat in silence. If it wasn't already complicated enough, it just got worse.

* * *

Marie was questioning herself. She realized that she became attached to Charles. She knew the consequences for failing too many times, but there was something about the young man. She could see and touch, if she tried, but she wasn't like this Wolfe that her boss was obsessing about. Marie couldn't speak to them. She tried, but only silence came from them. She had to physical catch them and make them visibly to others. By that time, they really didn't want to do much talking.

She sat on the little dry land there was in the swamp. Marie was wondering about Stetler. A man she once admired as beginning to look ugly and dull. His cause no longer seemed relevant. He longer seemed to be her safe haven. He seemed more like a death trap.

The future seemed bleak. She thought about Isabelle, and the young Wolfe. The look in their eyes. They were bright and good. It reminded her of her sister, the one that teamed with Isabelle the last time. Her sister was best friends with Isabelle. Speedle reminded her of that. How strange, the times are so different now, but there are things that stay the same.

Marie just sat there and questioned.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello. I know it's not my best chapter. I think of it as a long filler, but that's my opinion, not yours. I hope you like it. I kind of jumped a little. Mistakes are always mine, and a few other charaters you don't know. CC is welcomed, Reviews are loved. CSI Miami is not mine, isn't that sad. Anyways, here's the new chapter. :)**

"Dad."

"Yes Alice?"

"I won't tell anyone."

"Anyone what?"

"Who you love."

"I love a lot of people sweetheart."

"But this is a different kind of love." Ryan knew what she was talking about now. "I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you." Alice hugged her him. This was one secret she would keep for him.

* * *

"You've changed Speed."

"Only a little Eric."

"You're quieter."

"Death does that to ya."

"You get along with better with Wolfe than I thought you would."

Speed laughed. "Don't judge by appearances Eric. It can get you in trouble."

"I missed you."

"I know. I saw everything that happened in that lab." Eric was silent. "All of you surprised me. You were really cold. Ryan forgave you; it's in his nature, so I forgave you. But I won't forget like he did. You're still one of my best friends, but his is too." Eric nodded. "Good."

"Since when did you start talking like this?"

"Like I said, death changes you. You should know, even if it wasn't as long." Speed walked off. Eric stood in his spot, thinking about what Speed said. _'I won't forget like he did.'_ Eric toke that to heart.

* * *

Marie was packing. She knew what she had to do. She was moving back and forth quickly. Marie knew Natalia was coming soon. The woman could read through walls.

She was tired. Everything was wrong, and it toke her all these years to figure it out. She remembered her sister more now than ever before. Her last words sunk into her. This life she was in was a mistake. Isabelle was right, yet she denied it. _'He will be the death of you if you don't leave.'_ Marie was taking the final step. She would do what was right, by her sister, and by herself. This was to be corrected, and if died fixing it, then so be it. 'To you Catherine,' she thought as she snuck out of her window. 'Old habits die hard.'

* * *

"Give me the little bit of blood you have Stetler." Stetler handed Layla the little bit of Ryan's blood he could. It wasn't much, but enough for Layla. "Good, now I'll be able to find him faster." She put water in the blood so that it was no longer dry. She dropped it on a map and put her hand over it. The diluted blood moved the way she wanted, the location of Ryan Wolfe and the others. "Perfect."

"When do you think we should leave?" Natalia was curious.

"Tomorrow night. There is no better time." Layla liked this young one. She was a good asset. "Caine won't know what's coming till it was too late."

"There's no getting away for them this time." Stetler added. "Wolfe and Speed have nowhere to go, once you have Horatio of course."

"Yes, nothing will be more pleasing." Layla and Stetler had the same thoughts. 'They won't get away this time. This is going to be my city. My world.' They both just stood and smiled at each other. 'Revenge is mine.'

* * *

Ryan was speaking to some woman, one that died in the swamp long ago. "Things have changed since you passed."

"I noticed. I see these things flying overhead. I know they're not birds, but they are far different from the airplanes of my time. Tell me, are those truly airplanes?"

"100% airplane."

"The Wright brothers would be proud."

"They are."

"You've spoken to them?" The woman didn't really didn't believe me.

"Family trip when I was younger. We visited Kitty Hawk. They just happened to be there. I kind of surprised them."

"I say you are spouting oral yellow journalism."

"No yellow journalism here. Speed didn't believe me either."

"Speed?"

"He's a friend of mine."

"Ryan! Get over here!"

"Is that him?"

"Yeah. I've gotta go."

"Good-bye."

"Bye."

"Why were you out there Ryan?"

"Just talking to some woman. She looked lonely."

Speed shook his head. "You would."

"What'd you call me over for?"

"Ryan, I have a really bad feeling. I think we should leave here."

Ryan thought about it. "I think so too." Then something in the distance caught their eyes. Fire red hair. "We have company."

"Should I get the others?"

"No Speed, I have a feeling this is to our benefit."

The woman came to them. "Please don't hurt me." was the first thing she said.

"Why shouldn't I?" Speed was still a little angry at her.

"I, Marie, have come to help you. I've been thinking about Stetler and his motives. I mean, this is the man that killed my sister, yet I turned my head away from that. I was blind, till I saw you two together. It just reminded me of my sister and her friend."

"Who were they?"

"My sister's name is Catherine. Her best friend's name was Isabelle." Ryan looked into her eyes. It was the same Isabelle. "When Stetler first came about, Isabelle was in your position Ryan. I see my sister in you Speedle."

"Come with me." Ryan began to lead her to the others. "You can tell me everything. I believe you; you just have to convince Horatio and the others, though I wouldn't worry. Alice will love you. Red hair intrigues her." Marie smiled at this. She is no longer just and asset for use, she was going to have friends.

Calleigh was sitting next to Eric when Ryan, Speed, and an unknown female came walking in. She didn't like it. Horatio didn't seem to at first. Then he calmed. "Who's this Ryan?" Calleigh needed to know.

"This is Marie, a woman who was lost. She's looking for her right path now."

"I don't know Ryan, can we trust her?"

Alice ran up. "Yep, we can." she answered for Ryan. "You knew Isabelle? That's cool, though you made a really stupid mistake."

Marie smiled. "That is the most honest and true words I've heard in a long time."

"I like your hair. It's cool like Horatio's, though yours is a different colour."

"Yours is too."

"Thank you. Dad says that too, but I think he's biased."

The intelligence of this girl surprised Marie. Speed interrupted the display. He didn't like Marie, but they needed everyone they could. "I think we should leave here."

"I agree with him." Ryan added, "I have a bad feeling that we can't stay here. I think this would be the last move. We're still not ready."

"No, you're ready." Marie put in. "You don't think it, but you are. They're probably going to come tomorrow. They got some of your blood Wolfe. You won't go far." Ryan let this sink in. "I don't think you have to worry Ryan."

"What are you talking about? Do you want us killed or captured?"

"Calm down. Of course I don't. I think Isabelle thinks you're ready." She looked around. "Where is she anyways?"

Ryan answered her question. "I think she's gone. She never came out of the last attack."

"Oh," she breathed in, "I should have known. She sacrificed herself for you. She was always that kind of person."

"We won't all make it out of this." Eric knew this. He could see it.

"Dad?"

"Yes Alice?"

"Everything will be ok." Ryan picked her up and hugged her. "Everything will work out." Ryan truly hoped so.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey! Here's a new one for ya. It was coming sooner or later. Why not sooner. *smiles* I hope you like. Mistakes are always mine of course. CC is welcome, Reviews are loved. *claps hands in happiness* CSI Miami is not mine. *bows head* Now here's the chapter!**

Ryan knew they were coming soon. He knew they were in trouble. He just wanted one thing. "Alice, come here."

"Yes dad?"

"Horatio, I want you to do something for me."

"And what would that be Mr. Wolfe?"

"Take Alice and leave."

"No dad, I don't wanna leave without you."

"Alice, this is for the best. I want you to be safe. You're not needed here."

"But dad…"

"Anywhere particular?"

"I don't know, Boston, New York, Las Vegas. Anywhere but here." Horatio nodded. "You're not needed here H, as bad as that sounds. Layla is after you, but she has a score to deal with here. It's better if you and Alice leave."

"Mr. Wolfe, I understand taking Alice, but I'm not abandoning this team."

"Horatio, who will take care of my girl if we don't survive? I would get Speed to do it, but he's not leaving, and he's much too needed here."

Horatio looked at the group. 'There has to be someone better.'

Alice answered. "Alexx, I want Alexx. She can do it. Horatio can take us where we need to go, and then we'll wait for you."

Ryan smiled. "That's a good idea, seeing as they are not needed here." He called to Alexx.

"Yes Ryan."

"I want you to take Alice. Horatio will take you somewhere faraway. If we don't contact you is three days, move on."

"Three days, that's not long."

"A week at the most. I'm doing this for Alice."

"Dad, everything will be ok. I don't have to leave."

"Alice, this is for your safety, as well as Alexx's. Please don't fight about it."

"But…"

"I'll get Alexx to take you to the crime lab Vegas if you go there. She knows a woman there. I want you safe." Alice final gave in and nodded. "Good. Horatio, I want you to take them as soon as they're packed. It shouldn't take long." Ryan toke something out of his pocket. It was a necklace. He put it on Alice. "I want you to have this. It was my mothers. If she were here, she would want you to have it. Now go with Alexx." Alice ran to Alexx. "Horatio."

"Yes?"

"If it's hopeless, I want you to go with them."

"Why's that?"

"Because you need to stay with them. There are more people out there like me, and they need to be warned."

"Mr. Wolfe, it's going to be all of us if this doesn't end well, not just me."

"They're ready H; take them where they need to go." Horatio nodded and walked towards the pair. They disappeared instantly. Ryan still worried.

"They'll be safe Ryan; don't worry yourself into an early grave." Ryan rose and eyebrow at Speed. "You know what I mean."

"Like that matters now."

"I believe Alice, it will all work out."

"I believe Eric, we won't all survive. I'm just happy they will." Horatio appeared again, next to Eric and Calleigh. Tara was standing near by.

"Ryan, they're close."

Ryan said one thing. "I know."

* * *

Layla landed gracefully in front of Speed and Ryan. "Hello my young ones, it's time to join or die."

"You know the answer."

"Torture can fix that." Then the others appeared. "It has before."

"Not if I can't help it." was Speed's answer.

Layla waved her arms and the house that was once there were pieces in the air. The pieces parted, and Layla let them go. Speed stopped it. Layla growled. It wasn't going to work with him there. She had to use something different. 'The earth.' The ground seemed to raise and form a wall or dome of sorts. Stetler was dealing with the rest of the group. It surrounded Ryan. "This is personal Speedle. Little Wolfe is not involved." Speedle began to fight Layla. Ryan was trapped till this woman was defeated.

* * *

Ryan knew he was in trouble. Someone was in his mini prison with him. "Hello Wolfe." Ryan looked, it was Stetler.

"How'd you get in here?"

"It was part of the plan Ryan. She gets Horatio, I get you, and we share Speedle."

"And the others?"

"Expandable." Stetler grabbed Ryan. "This time, you're not getting away." Ryan passed out right then.

* * *

"You think you're distracting Speedle, but it's a different story. Wolfe is ours now, you fought me for nothing." Speedle looked as the walls of the small dome fell. Ryan was gone.

"Where is he?"

"You're too much like that Catherine girl I dealt with long ago. I wonder if you're related to her." She grabbed Speedle by the throat as he looked around.

"Back away from him Layla." Layla looked up to see someone she didn't expect.

"Isabelle! You're supposed to be dead."

"You think a wall could kill me. Now let him go. This is between you and me."

"It doesn't matter now." She put her other over Speeds face. He was now unconscious. "I have half of what I want."

Isabelle jumped on her. "You're not going to just run. This time, you're over Layla."

Layla looked up in shock. Isabelle held a knife. "You wouldn't."

"For Catherine, yes, I would." She stabbed down. There was a flash and Layla was gone. Isabelle walked over and kneeled by Speed. "Are you ok Timothy?"

Speed blinked. "We have to get Ryan. Stetler has him."

* * *

Eric and Calleigh had to admit, they were in quite a situation. Every move they thought of, Natalia would yell it to the two in front of them.

"Move to the right Frederick." Calleigh drew her gun. "Now Calleigh, that's just not going to work."

"Better than your cheating and hiding behind two zombie-like people you're controlling."

"It was too easy to control these simply minded men."

"Like I said, cheating."

"Cheating doesn't matter in this game, as long as we get what we need."

"And what's that?"

"You gone and Ryan with us."

"You won't get that."

Natalia smiled. "We already have Ryan." Then she sent mind-slaves after Eric and Calleigh.

* * *

"You're not going to get away Horatio. I can mimic your every move." A kid, no older than 16 with blue hair, stood in front of Horatio, holding a gun.

"You don't have to do this."

"Do what, stop you? Why wouldn't I? This is my chance to prove myself to Stetler."

"What Stetler is doing is wrong."

"You're just in denial. What he's doing is what is best for our kind. Humans need true leadership."

"We are human, just with something extra."

"Your words won't work on me. They may convince others, but not me. I didn't follow my parents, why would I listen to you?" The boys' confidence was faltering. Horatio's words were sinking in. Something Horatio secretly could do.

"Because you know I'm right. You don't want this; you want something better than this."

"This is for the best."

"He killed your parents, so you joined him? That doesn't seem right. Alice didn't do that."

"Who's Alice?"

"A little girl that's being taken care of by a Ryan Wolfe."

"Wolfe?"

"You recognize the name?"

"Of course, that's all he ever talks about, the stupid healer. Who needs healing when you can just destroy the enemy. It's useless to me."

"You want him to think of you the same way." Horatio knew how to use his words, he just needed the boy to lower his gun, then his situation would be over. Horatio saw his chance the boy lowered the gun a little. Horatio grabbed the gun from the boys' hands. The boy suddenly backed up. "Where are you son?"

"Away." The kid answered, and he jumped into the nearby swamp.

'Odd.' Then he went off to help Eric and Calleigh.

* * *

Tara and Marie were facing of with twin shape shifters, as Marie called them. One was a bear, while the other was a female lion. "Marie, what are we going to do?" The lion crouched, but Tara saw it and hit her with a branch she grabbed last minute. She backed up and growled.

"I'm not really sure; I've always worked with them, not against them." She twirled out of the way as the bear charged at her.

"Use that, you know their moves."

Marie thought about that. "You're right." She began moving her arms. "You may want to back up. These things attack everything but me." Suddenly, shadows seemed to speed past Marie and attacked the two animals.

There was a roar from both and they went to their human form. "I should've known you would do this. Oh well, just saw goodbye to your partner." The woman pulled out a knife and threw it in Tara's direction. Tara caught the knife and threw it back. There was a yell as the knife went straight into the woman's leg. "Rebecca, you know what to do." The twin nodded and disappeared.

"Great." came from Marie's lips. "Tara, move quickly. She's going to try and pull you down."

Tara was a little too slow. The twin, Rebecca, looked down at the fallen Tara. "You end is now." She stabbed down.

* * *

The affect of Stetler's sedative was wearing off. There was a small groan from Ryan. He realized he was bond and was being dragged threw the nearby woods. "Speed." was the first words he said.

Stetler stopped and looked down at him. "Give up Wolfe, even if he manages to beat Layla and find me, I'll defeat him."

He dragged Ryan a short distance when he heard his name called. He stopped and turned. "Let him go."

"Speak of the devil."

"No one said your name Stetler." Ryan mumbled. His head hurt.

"You think I'm just going to let him go? You're crazy Speedle."

"He's not alone."

Stetler looked to see Isabelle. It wasn't looking for him. "So that's how you beat Layla, extra help."

"He would have done it without me Stetler."

Stetler pulled Ryan close. "Try and get him. He'll be dead before you get close." Ryan kicked Stetler's leg. "AH! That hurt!"

"Not as much as this."Ryan said. Stetler backed away as the Earth seemed to split underneath his feet.

"I didn't know you could do this." Stetler stared wide-eyed at the bond young man before him.

"There's a lot you don't know Stetler." A hand grabbed Stetler's leg.

"No Ryan, don't do this." Stetler realized the seriousness of the situation before him.

"Sorry Stetler, this was your decision, not mine."

"Choice?"

"You wanted a memorable passing, I certainly won't forget." The hand pulled Stetler down into the Earth, never to be seen again. The ground closed and Ryan fell back.

Speed ran over and helped untie him. "Hey." was the first thing he said when he was finished.

"Hey."

"You are powerful."

"Told you, I only needed time." Then Ryan fell over, Speed caught him before he hit the ground.

"Will he be ok?"

"In a few hours, he'll be as good as new." With Isabelle's help, they went back to the rest.

* * *

Natalia was getting frustrated, Horatio wouldn't sit still. "Stop moving!"

"Natalia, you know it's over." Eric said, still fitting off Fredrick, Natalia's first 'pet'.

"It's not over till I say!" She jumped down from her stop. "Jacob!" she yelled. A man appeared out of no where. "Let's go!" and they both disappeared, as well as the people she was controlling. One last thing was heard. "I'll return! You'll see!"

Marie walked up helping an injured Tara. "She needs help."

"Where's Ryan?" Speed and Isabelle came from the woods, carrying an unconscious Ryan.

"Is he ok? When will he wake?" Marie needed to know.

"Not for a few hours."

"That's ok." said the tired Tara. "It's my time."

"What? You don't have to go." Marie liked this girl.

"I'm sorry." was her last as she closed her eyes for the last time. It was a doleful victory.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello! This is the epilogue, of sorts. This is the last chapter, though I'm later going to do a sequel. (I don't really like writing or reading 100 chapter stories.) This a warning, if you squint enough, it may be a slash. I'll leave that to you. I hope you enjoy it. I enjoyed writing it. For the final warning, mistakes, Isabelle, and Alice are mine. Nothing else. CSI Miami is the property of CBS and other companies. CC is still welcome, even if it would be late, and Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. So, enjoy. :)**

Ryan was looking around. He was dreaming again. He was in a… cemetery?

"I always found these places to be peaceful."

"Isabelle. You're alive."

"Very much, just as you are."

He looked around, it seemed familiar. "Why here?"

"This is where Speedle was buried."

"There's more to it than that."

Isabelle gave smile a sad. "This is where Tara is going to go."

He knew what she meant. "She didn't make it, did she?"

"No Ryan, she didn't."

"She doesn't want to comeback either, right?"

"No, she feels more comfortable in her current form."

"Is…?"

"They're ok. All of them are."

Ryan sat down in front of one of the graves. "I won't be buried here, will I?"

"No. Neither will Speed, Eric, and Horatio. None of you will."

"How old will Alice be before she stops, you know, aging?"

"Your age, my silly friend."

Ryan asked a question Isabelle knew was coming. "Are we related?"

Isabelle only smiled. "Yes. You are my direct descendent. I have many, but you are my most direct one."

"I knew it."

"I know you did." Isabelle saw his mind wondering. "There is something else on your mind."

"I have a lot there."

"I have a feeling it's about a certain someone."

"You sound like my daughter."

"She's a smart girl." Ryan smiled. "You need to tell them someday."

"I don't need to tell them anything."

"Ryan, my son, you may not have forever. Evil is still out there. You need to get that over with before it maybe too late."

"Who got away?"

"You're changing the subject."

"I need to know."

Isabelle sighed. "Natalia, she's the one that got away."

"When do you think she'll return?"

"I don't know. It could be the next ten days; it could be the next 100 years. Who knows, it just depends on how ready and wise she is."

"This isn't over?"

"Not even close."

"I have a feeling it won't be a little bit."

"How long is your gut telling you?"

"I can't be exact, but Eric can tell precisely. I'm thinking about, 10 years or so."

"Probably." She looked at Ryan's face. He was nothing but a child to her, one that grew up too fast. "You still need to tell this person how you feel."

"I'm not ready."

"That's what you said last time."

"Someday, but not now, ok?"

"Ok, but you must promise."

"Promise."

"Now I believe it's time for us to get up, especially you."

"I want to see Alice. I need to thank Speed too."

"You will, now up." She was fading. They waved at each other.

* * *

Ryan was a little disorientated. At first, everything was blurry, but it cleared up soon after. "Finally, I was beginning to worry."

"Speed?"

"Who else?"

"I don't know, Alexx, Calleigh, Alice…"

"Ok, ok, I get it, I could've been anyone."

"Na, I'm just messing with ya."

"Ok, you've been comatose for the past twelve hours, and the first thing you do is mess with my head."

"Like you wouldn't do the same."

Speed just laughed. "True, true."

"I know she's gone." Ryan blurted suddenly.

"Tara?"

"Yes."

"She died fighting. She was stabbed, but she toke the monster that killed her with her."

"Good for her."

"Natalia…"

"Got away."

"How'd you know?"

"Isabelle told me."

"How… never mind. You can tell me later. It's time for you to get up. You can't just sit there all the time."

"Are you calling me lazy?"

"Maybe, now get up." Ryan rose from where he was laying.

* * *

"Calleigh?"

"Yeah Eric?"

"Ryan's awake."

"That's nice." She seemed to be a little disappointed, not of Ryan waking, but of Eric stating it. Eric leaned over and whispered in her ear. She smiled. "I do too."

* * *

"Uncle Horatio?"

"Yes Alice?"

"When do you think dad will wake up?"

"Soon."

"How bout right now?"

Alice turned and saw Ryan standing next to Speed. "Dad!" She ran and jumped into his arms. "You're ok."

"Yes, I am."

"I was right."

"Of course, but you know…"

"I know, you wanted me safe, just in case it didn't work out."

"Sometimes, I wonder if we're related."

"I do too." This time, they smiled at each other.

* * *

"Horatio, I'm still worried about him."

"Why is that?"

"Natalia is still out there. He has a lot of pressure on himself."

"Things will pull through."

"You believe so?"

"Alexx, I know so."

* * *

"Alice, how long has it been since you bathed. You're all dirty."

"Dad…"

"Don't dad me; it's time for a bath."

Alice huffed. She didn't want a bath, but she didn't want to argue with him. Isabelle needed to talk to Speed. "Ok."

"Good." Alice and Ryan walked towards the bathroom area.

Speed only watched and smiled. "You need to tell him." Isabelle whispered to him.

Speed looked confused for a second. "Tell him what?"

"Don't play with me Timothy."

He knew what she was talking about. He looked down. "Not yet."

"Soon?"

"Soon, just not yet."

Isabelle nodded. "I can accept that." And the subject was lost for the time.

* * *

It had been to weeks since Ryan awoke. Tara had since been buried. Ryan was standing on the foundation that was once the lab. The site tore him apart. A completely new lab would have to be built. They would have to work in different labs till this one was fixed. How ironic that the very place Natalia had rebuilt was destroyed by those she later followed. The sight hurt Ryan. As he stood there, someone grabbed his arm. He jumped and turned to see who it was. "Speed."

"Hey."

"You shouldn't scare me like that. I almost jumped out of my skin."

"You wouldn't do that. It's too messy, and it would ruin your clothes."

"Funny Speed."

They stood next to each other, taking in the sight. "I think we should leave."

"For some reason, I'm not ready to go." Speed turned Ryan so that they were looking in each others direction. Speed gave a small smile. He leaned in and whispered into Ryan's ear. Ryan blushed at this. "Really?"

"I wouldn't lie about something like that."

"I think I'm ready to go now."

"Let's go."

* * *

Horatio watched the interaction and smiled. He knew what was happening. He knew what was coming, and he was right, everything was going to work out. According to Eric, she wouldn't come for a decade. Till then, everything was going to work out.

* * *

**Like I said, if you squint. :)**


End file.
